Bloodlines
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Mixing Auras! It's the wedding of Lady Anna and Karl! What tricks does she have up her sleeves? Pairings: KarlOC, FionaVan, IrvineMoonbay, and ThomasOC. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Well, those of you who wanted a sequel to "Mixing Auras", here it is.  
  
Now, some of you wanted to know how Anna was Rudolf's second cousin, and part Ancient Zoidian   
  
while Rudolf wasn't Ancient Zoidian. Well, I sat down and figured out part of Anna's family   
  
tree.   
  
Here's the family tree (I had a nice little picture, but I lost it):   
  
Lord Winston Emerson's, Anna's father, mother was Ancient Zoidian.  
  
Lady Charlotte Baggins Emerson, Anna's mother, is first cousin to Emperor Rudolf. Charlotte's   
  
mother's youngest sister was Rudolf's mother.   
  
Other aspects of the family tree, mostly dealing with Ancient Zoidian things, will be explained   
  
in the fic.   
  
Now, bare in mind that this fic is about a third AU, so any inconstancies with the actual   
  
family tree of Rudolf are my fault. This little family tree... thing... is just to answer   
  
some questions on Anna's heritage. Any questions? Just e-mail me or leave it in your review   
  
and I'll get back to you. Of course, that's only if you leave your e-mail address.  
  
You definitely should read "Mixing Auras" before this, or half the story won't make sense.   
  
Note: The Emerson family (Anna's family's name (parental)) is an extremely old and very   
  
wealthy family. When you read about their houses later on, don't be surprised when they seem   
  
large to you.... In my little realm of AU, the Emerson family has been around for four to   
  
five centuries. Not to mention the deep ties between the Emerson family and the rulers of   
  
the Empire.   
  
This begins five days before Lady Anna Marie Charlotte Emerson and Karl Shubaltz's   
  
wedding.   
  
I don't own Zoids, but I do own Lady Anna Marie Charlotte Emerson and Anna's lovely family.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Women are meant to be loved, not to be understood." Oscar Wilde  
  
"Bloodlines"  
  
~~   
  
Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas arrived at the Eden House and found the mistress of   
  
the Eden House, Lady Anna Marie Charlotte Emerson, buried under eight meters of fabric. Zeke   
  
was left outside, as some of Anna's maids where looking at the slightly muddy Organoid with   
  
barely disguised disgust and fear.   
  
Fiona carefully stepped forward and addressed the pile of fabric. "Anna?"   
  
A muffled 'what' answered the Ancient Zoidian.   
  
Fiona tried not to giggle as she watched Anna fight her way out of the fabric. Anna scowled   
  
at Fiona, but then offered the girl a lopsided grin. Fiona offered her friend an arm and   
  
noblewoman took it, gently detangling herself from the fabric.   
  
"Anna, this is Irvine and Moonbay. Irvine, Moonbay, this is Lady Anna Marie Charlotte Emerson,   
  
soon to be Shubaltz." Van said.  
  
Anna gracefully curtsied to Moonbay and Irvine. She gave them a knowing look, which unnerved   
  
Irvine, before giving her soon-to-be brother-in-law a nod hello. "It's good to see you again,   
  
Thomas."  
  
Thomas made no pretence of actually liking his soon-to-be sister-in-law. "Anna."   
  
"Why were you buried in fabric?" Fiona asked.  
  
Anna sighed, blowing a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "My mother-who's coming   
  
tomorrow-decided to send me the fabric, and two of her own seamstresses, to make me 'a proper   
  
wedding dress'. The fabric arrived three days ago. Needless to say, when the seamstresses   
  
arrived yesterday, I told them where they could stick the fabric."   
  
Van and Fiona laughed. Both of them were used to Anna's no-nonsense attitude, and her   
  
slightly offbeat ways. Thomas laughed, but Anna's somewhat beneath-her-station behavior was   
  
one of the reasons he didn't like her. The other reason was she helped Van steal Fiona from   
  
him. Moonbay smiled, instantly feeling at ease with this woman, and Irvine eyed her   
  
suspiciously. There was something about Anna that he couldn't put his finger on. Fiona   
  
lightly leaned against Van as Anna began rolling up the large amount of fabric.  
  
Anna looked at Fiona and threw the fabric at her. "Fiona, take this fabric and save it for   
  
your wedding dress. I already picked out my dress."  
  
Moonbay snickered at Fiona and Van, both blushing red, and really warmed up to the   
  
noblewoman.   
  
"Where's Karl at?" Thomas asked, wanting to get out here as soon as he could.  
  
Anna shrugged. "I don't know. He dumped the fabric on me and then ran off. Try in the back   
  
gardens or his room."  
  
Thomas nodded and took off, slightly growling to himself as he noticed Moonbay grab the fabric   
  
from Fiona. She then dressed Fiona in a makeshift wedding dress. Anna laughed and handed   
  
Fiona a flower from a nearby vase. Van took Fiona into his arms and kissed her. Thomas   
  
closed the door behind him in disgust and went to find his older brother.   
  
~~  
  
Thomas found Karl sitting on the bridge by the small pond on the Eden House's grounds.  
  
"Thomas." Karl said, nodding for his younger brother to sit beside him.  
  
"How did you fall in love with Lady Anna? She acts like a complete commoner, not to   
  
mention..." Thomas blurted out, before turning a slight shade of red and then trying to   
  
stammer out an apology.  
  
Karl smiled at his younger brother, which halted Thomas' failed apology. "I took no offense   
  
Thomas. I don't know how I fell in love with Anna. All I know is that I am. Anna once told   
  
me it was destiny that she and I fell in love, but I never believed that. Anna just makes me   
  
feel complete. It feels like when I'm around Anna I can be whoever I want to be; I can do   
  
whatever I want to do; I can say whatever I feel."  
  
Thomas nodded, thinking of Fiona. "I know what you mean."  
  
Karl looked at his brother and regarded him with a cool look, before shaking his head. "No you   
  
don't. You just think you're in love with Fiona. I've watched you around her. You seem so   
  
guarded, so careful in what you're about to say. Of course, that might just be because Van   
  
threatened to lob off your head if you say anything that might offend her. Anyway, Thomas you   
  
do have to get over this... obsession with Fiona. It isn't healthy. Anna invited a lot of   
  
her friends to this wedding of ours..." Karl stopped for a minute, savoring the words before   
  
continuing. "You'll meet someone new. Anyhow, if you're here, the others are here too. I   
  
should go and say hello."  
  
Thomas nodded his goodbye as his older brother turned and left.   
  
~~  
  
When Karl entered the house, only Anna was in the sitting room. She sat, her eyes closed,   
  
and sipped from a cup of tea.   
  
"Smells good..." Karl said.  
  
Anna grinned at him, but she didn't open her eyes. "Your brother really doesn't like me."  
  
"He'll warm up to you."  
  
"He hates me."  
  
Karl frowned, suddenly not knowing what to say. "Well, your brothers hate me, if that makes   
  
you feel any better."  
  
Anna opened her eyes, and decided to ignore Karl's last comment. "Moonbay and Irvine's auras   
  
blend nicely."  
  
Karl ignored the comment. "Where did they go?"  
  
"To their rooms. They wanted to freshen up before dinner." Anna said, standing up. "I'm going   
  
to do that too."  
  
Karl grabbed her hand and smiled hopefully at his fiancée. She shook her head no and walked   
  
away. "Anna, your parents are coming tomorrow, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes they are. Darling, do you have your will drawn up? You're going to need it. Especially   
  
since my brothers are coming tomorrow also." Anna said as she climbed the stairs.  
  
Karl looked worried. "Do you know how many are coming?"  
  
"All of them. Chris is bringing his wife and children, and Alexia is coming." Karl heard   
  
Anna's door shut.  
  
Karl looked worried. Anna was the middle child out of a family of five. She had two older   
  
and two younger brothers. Karl shivered when he remembered the last run in with her oldest   
  
brother, Chris. It wasn't an experience he wanted to relive.   
  
Chris, the oldest at twenty-six, and his wife Rose, and their two children (who were too young   
  
to really care), seemed to be fine with the marriage, but Chris still gave Karl the evil eye   
  
when he saw him. This, Karl reflected, wouldn't be so bad if Chris wasn't one of his   
  
commanding officers. The second oldest, Alexander (but most people called him Alex), who was   
  
twenty-three, and his wife of about a year, Alexia, seemed to encourage the wedding, but Karl   
  
did have to listen to 'You hurt my little sister and I'll kill you speech' from Alex.   
  
Karl shivered when he recalled Anna's younger brother, who was eighteen. Richard, a normally   
  
quiet and calm boy, seemed to hate Karl with a passion. He glared at Karl every chance he   
  
got, made inappropriate gestures, and did other non-flattering things (he once glued together   
  
all of Karl's dress uniforms). Richard worked for the Guardian Force. Karl had no clue as to   
  
why Richard hated him so much, and when Karl asked Anna why Richard hated him so much, Anna   
  
only laughed. Anna's other younger brother, Paul, liked Karl, but he had a fierce   
  
protectiveness of his older sister. Paul, who had just turned fifteen, was about to join the   
  
Guardian Force.   
  
Karl shivered again as he headed up the stairs and into his room. He imagined what it would   
  
be like if Anna's brothers had received the powers of the Ancient Zoidians. Anna was the only   
  
one to receive her grandmother's Ancient Zoidian powers, mostly because the power of the   
  
Ancient Zoidians was passed down through the female generation. According to Doctor D, it was   
  
rare for the son of an Ancient Zoidian to be born with their mysterious powers. Anna's   
  
grandmother had given birth to six sons, but no daughters. As Anna explained it to him, she   
  
would be passing the bloodline down onto their daughters. Karl shivered pleasantly at the   
  
thought of 'their' daughters. Destiny had chosen his Anna to receive the ability to receive   
  
the power of the Ancient Zoidians. While all of Anna's siblings had the blood of an Ancient   
  
Zoidian running through their veins, Anna was the one blessed with the power of the race.   
  
~~  
  
Anna was soaking in her bath. She smirked; she could tell by the flickering of Karl's aura   
  
that he was worried about what her brothers might do to him tomorrow. It was true that only   
  
her father and her youngest brother were openly happy about this, but she figured that   
  
everyone else would warm up to Karl sooner or later.  
  
Her older brothers, bless their overprotective souls, were slightly against this marriage, as   
  
was her mother. Her mother wanted to see Anna married to a Lord, not some colonel in the   
  
army. Her mother wanted Anna to be seen as 'Lady Anna Marie Charlotte Emerson So-and-so' not   
  
'the wife of Colonel Karl Shubaltz'. Anna remembered the looked on her darling Karl's face   
  
when she told him he could be 'Lord Karl Shubaltz of Ivy Mountain', which was the territory   
  
where the Eden House was.   
  
Anna sighed as she stepped out of her warm bath water and slid on a robe. She couldn't wait   
  
to see her family tomorrow.  
  
~~  
  
Anna had taken her customary seat at the head of the table and nodded to Violet, one of the   
  
servants, for dinner to start. Van and Fiona were being overly sweet with each other, feeding   
  
each other and trading kisses when they thought no one was listening. Thomas, who was  
  
valiantly trying to ignore Van and Fiona, had struck up a conversation with his brother,   
  
which was why Anna had no one to talk to. Anna let her gaze fall on Moonbay and Irvine.   
  
Their auras blended as flawlessly as her and Karl's and Van and Fiona's did. She watched   
  
them interact with one another. Moonbay seemed to giggle at almost everything Irvine said and   
  
Irvine was drinking in each pearl of laughter as though it was fresh water and he had been   
  
stuck in the desert for the past month. They acted as cute as Van and Fiona, but not nearly   
  
as obvious.   
  
Something was going on between Irvine and Moonbay, and Anna was determined to find out what it   
  
was.   
  
~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
The grandfather's clock chimed seven o'clock; Anna was calmly buttering a piece of bread when   
  
she heard a knock on the door. One of Anna's older servants, Mary, went to answer it, giving   
  
her mistress a warning glance before she opened the door.  
  
"Mary... you're still... here." Lady Charlotte Emerson could barely keep the disgust out of   
  
her voice.   
  
"My lord, my lady." Mary said as she curtsied.  
  
Lord Winston Emerson smiled at the older servant. "It's nice to see a familiar face."  
  
Mary smiled at Lord Winston, but Lady Charlotte was the one who spoke. "Mary, would you be so   
  
kind as to move? I would like to get into the Eden House sometime this hour."  
  
Mary curtsied again, thanking her stars that Anna was not like her mother. Lady Charlotte   
  
sniffed at the servant, and Lord Winston smiled softly at the woman as he followed his wife   
  
into the House. Mary closed the door and called after Lady Charlotte. "Lady Anna is taking   
  
her breakfast in the dining room."  
  
Anna put on the biggest, fakest smile she could muster when she saw her mother walk into her   
  
dining room. "Mother! Daddy!"  
  
Lady Charlotte's gaze swept over the room and then to her still sitting daughter. "I taught   
  
you to rise when your elders enter the room, did I not, child?"  
  
Anna gracefully rose from her chair. "Yes mother, forgive me."  
  
Lord Winston smiled at his middle child and gave her a warm hug. "My stars, Anna, you look   
  
more like my mother every day."  
  
"Thank you, Daddy." Anna said.  
  
"Where is Karl?" Lady Charlotte said.  
  
"Visiting with his brother, I suppose. I'm not sure, I'm not his keeper." Anna said, sitting   
  
down and offering a piece of bread to her father who took it.  
  
Lady Charlotte looked at her daughter and sucked in a breath. "Child, were is my room at? I   
  
would like to lie down for a little bit."  
  
Anna called over Violet (who had lost at drawing straws and was forced to serve Anna's mother).  
  
Violet looked pleadingly at Anna before showing Lady Charlotte the way to her rooms.  
  
"Your mother never did like the Eden House. Always said it was too small." Winston said to   
  
his daughter.  
  
"Yes, it's a pity we only have thirty bedrooms here, and only twelve of them are in the guest   
  
wing. Ten others are in the 'family' wing and the servant's wing only has eight rooms. Not   
  
to mention the sitting room in each wing, this lovely dining room, the parlor, the library,   
  
the den, and the entrance room." Anna said, taking a sip of orange juice.  
  
"Your mother enjoys the fact that the Greenleaf House has forty rooms, and that's only our   
  
summer residence. Our actual estate, Hampton House has fifty rooms." Winston said, pouring   
  
himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Van and Fiona are already here, and they brought Moonbay, Irvine, and Karl's brother,   
  
Thomas." Anna said.  
  
"Ahh, that's good. I wanted to meet these friends of yours." Winston said.  
  
A trampling of feet warned Anna that some of her guests had entered the dining room. Van and   
  
Fiona appeared, both smiling, their faces flushed.  
  
"Do I have to guess what you two were up to?" Anna asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
Fiona shook her head, as her blush slowly disappeared.  
  
"Anna, who's this?" Van asked   
  
"My father, Lord Winston Emerson. Daddy, this is Van and Fiona." Anna asked.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Van said and Fiona bowed.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet the infamous war hero. Please don't call me 'sir' though, Van. It   
  
makes me feel old." Winston said.  
  
Fiona giggled. "That's what Anna said when Van called her 'Lady Anna'."  
  
Anna smiled. "Yes it was. Grandmother always said father and I were too alike for our own   
  
good."  
  
Karl appeared in the room next, Thomas on his heels. Karl blinked when he saw Anna's father.   
  
"Lord Winston."  
  
Winston smiled. "Sit, Karl, sit. Enjoy your breakfast. Don't worry; Charlotte went to lie   
  
down for a little bit. I mean you no harm."   
  
Karl smiled at Winston. "Lord Winston, this is my younger brother, Thomas. Thomas, this is   
  
Anna's father, Lord Winston. Lady Charlotte is Anna's mother."  
  
Both men nodded at each other.  
  
"Where are Moonbay and Irvine at?" Anna asked.  
  
Van shook his head. "I don't know. Irvine wasn't in his room when I got up this morning."  
  
"Moonbay was, but she left after Van told us that Irvine wasn't in his room." Fiona added.  
  
A satisfied grin appeared on Anna's face. Karl was the first person to notice it. "Anna,   
  
what did you do to them?  
  
Anna smiled a little too innocently. "Nothing, darling."  
  
Van got a good look at the table and smiled. "Are those papayas?"   
  
Anna smiled, and suddenly grinned a little wider. "Fiona, come with me."   
  
Fiona, who had noticed the same thing Anna did, nodded. The two got up and left the room.   
  
Karl and Winston smiled; both knew what Anna must have felt. Van grinned; who and what Anna   
  
was had been explained to him and he was happy that Fiona had found a friend like Anna. Thomas   
  
went to follow the two girls when Karl grabbed his arm and Van glared at him.  
  
"Leave them be, Thomas." Karl said.  
  
"Leave Fiona alone." Van added.  
  
~~  
  
Irvine sat on the bridge when Moonbay found him. Little did the two know that the Lady of the   
  
Eden House and her best friend had found them and they were now quietly sitting in a tree   
  
watching the scene in front of them unfold. (Authoress: Typing that made me giggle; imagine a   
  
Lady in her expensive dress and Fiona sitting in a tree...)   
  
"I think that Anna is on to us." Irvine said.  
  
"I know she is. Fiona mentioned to me once that she was part Ancient Zoidian. Fiona then   
  
gave me a knowing look and went off to find Van." Moonbay said, smirking.  
  
Moonbay sat next to Irvine and he put his arm around her. Anna looked at Fiona and raised an   
  
eyebrow. Fiona fought back the urge to laugh.  
  
Moonbay leaned against Irvine and sighed. Anna blinked as she felt Thomas' aura. Fiona   
  
tapped Anna on the shoulder, and Anna nodded. Both girls climbed down from the tree and Fiona   
  
coughed. Irvine and Moonbay sprang apart, as if each other were fire.   
  
"Don't worry, we won't tell the others." Fiona said.  
  
Irvine looked at Anna suspiciously. "What are you?"  
  
"I'm part Ancient Zoidian, and Ancient Zoidians have the gift to read auras. The way your   
  
auras blend, it's easy to tell you're lovers." Anna said. "Now, Thomas is coming, so you   
  
might want to separate a little more, you look more than a little suspicious like that."   
  
Irvine's eyes widened. "So that's why you kept looking at Moonbay and me like you knew   
  
something was going on!"  
  
Anna nodded. "Exactly. Thomas is almost here."  
  
Thomas appeared just as Moonbay and Irvine fully separated. "Funny finding you all here."  
  
Fiona looked at Thomas, shrugged, and started heading back to the House. Anna smiled   
  
gratefully at Fiona's retreating figure. Fiona figured that Anna wanted to talk to Thomas   
  
alone. Moonbay and Irvine, after giving a look to Anna, followed Anna back towards the   
  
House.  
  
Anna sat down on the bridge. "Thomas, why do you hate me?"  
  
Thomas appeared flustered. "I hate, I mean, uh, I don't hate you."  
  
Anna shook her head. "Thomas, your aura screams in hatred towards me. Why do you hate me?"   
  
Thomas sharply took in a breath of air. "What do you mean?"  
  
Anna sighed. "I guess Karl hasn't mentioned to you that I'm part Ancient Zoidian. The race of   
  
the Ancient Zoidians have the ability to read other people's auras, and yes, Fiona has this   
  
ability."  
  
"What other gifts do you have?" Thomas asked.  
  
Anna shook her head. "When the home of the Ancient Zoidians was destroyed, their books and   
  
secrets went with it. My grandmother could only read auras and to heal other people, and I  
  
mean from herbs and special blends of foods, not actual healing powers, and I inherited the   
  
same powers. Fiona can only read auras, although I do believe she has the gift of prophetic   
  
dreams. Doctor D, Fiona, and I believe that each Ancient Zoidian received different   
  
abilities. Now, why do you hate me?"  
  
Thomas looked sheepish. "It's partly because you're one of the people who took Fiona from me   
  
and you believe she's better off with Van."   
  
"Thomas, I don't know if you believe in destiny and true blending auras, but..." Anna stopped   
  
and suddenly held out her hand to Thomas. "Lightly touch my hand."  
  
Thomas did as Anna bade him, and immediately he could see a silver blue light around Anna and   
  
a greenish gold light around himself.   
  
"Do you see a light around me and you? That's our auras. Now go look towards the stables."   
  
Anna said, calmly. Karl had mentioned the other night that he wanted to show the others the   
  
stables, and the stables were only a kilometer away and easily in view.   
  
Thomas once again did as Anna told him. He could see Fiona's aura, a light pink color,   
  
blending happily with Van's light red aura. His brother's aura, a midnight blue color, seemed   
  
to be looking for traces of Anna's aura. Moonbay's aura, a fiery orange color, mixed easily   
  
with Irvine's fiery red aura. Anna withdrew her hand, and Thomas couldn't see the auras any   
  
more. Anna quickly sat down, her head spinning.   
  
"Lady Anna?" Thomas asked, worried.   
  
Anna shook her head. "I'll be fine. I just get weak after I do something like that."  
  
"Every time you touch Karl, does he see that?" Thomas asked.  
  
Anna shook her head again, leaning against a tree. "No, I chose to let my powers flow through   
  
you. Of course, you'll never be able to see auras again unless I do that again. It takes a   
  
great amount of control for me to show other people auras, and if Karl finds out I let you,   
  
he'll kill me..."  
  
"Do you always see other peoples' auras?"  
  
Anna nodded. "Yes, it can give me quite a headache when I'm in a room full of people."  
  
Thomas smiled. "So that's why you stay away from most of the big parties."  
  
Anna nodded. "Thomas, why else do you hate me?"  
  
Thomas got a far away look in his eyes. "Karl was always being praised for being cool-headed,   
  
this great warrior. The only thing I ever got praised for was my machines, but Karl always   
  
complimented me, no matter what I did. Now I see him around you, he's like a lovesick puppy.   
  
He's completely changed, and I guess that I feel like you took my brother from me."   
  
"You know, I have four brothers and no sisters, and I'm the middle child. My two older   
  
brothers are married. No matter what I did when I was growing up, my older brothers would   
  
defend me. It didn't matter if I did what someone accused me of or not. Chris was married   
  
when I was sixteen, but it still hurt to lose my oldest brother. About a month after Chris   
  
was married, Alex was in a Zoids academy. I moved into the Eden House about three months   
  
after the marriage; it was just too painful to be home without my older brothers. Alex was   
  
married about a year ago. So, Thomas, you're not the first person to lose a brother to   
  
marriage. And you can come here and visit us whenever you want to. I'm scared of Rose, who   
  
is Chris' wife. Alexia is nice, but she and Alex are live too far away, so I don't get to see   
  
her very often." Anna said as she stood up. "I'm heading back to the House. Are you   
  
coming?"  
  
Thomas looked at Anna. "Not yet, I want to be alone for a bit."  
  
Anna grinned at him. "I guess I gave you some things to think about."  
  
"You did."   
  
~~  
  
Anna had just set foot into the House when her mother reappeared. Anna cursed under her   
  
breath. Her father, Karl, and her friends were still at the stable. Anna was about to turn   
  
and sneak out to the stables when her mother saw her and called out to her. Anna shivered;   
  
she had no escape.  
  
"Mother, did you enjoy your nap?" Anna asked, her voice as sweet and as curious as possible.  
  
"Yes, I did, child. Please sit down, Anna, I would like a word with you." Lady Charlotte   
  
said.  
  
"Yes Mother." Anna was surprised to her given name out of her mother's mouth. Lady Charlotte   
  
seemed to hate the name her daughter had been given and normally called her 'child', but every   
  
now and then 'daughter'. She sat down on the couch as her mother took the rocking chair.  
  
"Anna, you're my only daughter. I had four sons, but you are my only daughter. Every time I   
  
was with child, I prayed it would be a girl. A girl who would turn out so proper, a perfect   
  
lady. Instead, I was blessed with four sons and you."   
  
Anna bowed her head. She had become used to most of her mother's comments, but this one   
  
especially hurt.   
  
"Now, my daughter, as I sit here and look at you, you're exactly how I wanted to be. My   
  
mother treated me harshly, made me this proper, frigid woman. But, you, my darling daughter,   
  
you turned out so free-spirited. I still wish you would be more of a lady than a you are, but   
  
you appear to be happy, and that's all a mother can ask for." Lady Charlotte said, gently   
  
smiling at her daughter.  
  
Anna blushed, surprised by her mother's gentle words. "Thank you, Mother."   
  
Lady Charlotte stood up and once again took on the appearance of a properly bred lady. The   
  
others came in from the stable, and Anna was pleased to see Moonbay and Irvine openly holding   
  
hand, much like Van and Fiona. Her father smiled at her as he continued his talk with   
  
Thomas. Karl smiled brightly at her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Good afternoon, Lady Charlotte." Karl said.  
  
"Good afternoon, Karl."   
  
A sudden noise came out from outside. Anna grinned. "Some of my brothers must be here."  
  
Before Mary could even get to the door, Paul and Richard burst through the door.   
  
"Anna!" Paul called out. Anna stood up and grinned at her younger brother. He picked up his   
  
sister and twirled her around. "Look at you!"  
  
"Paul, put your sister down and stop shouting in the house. I'm sure that Richard would like   
  
to say hello to his sister." Lady Charlotte said.  
  
Richard hugged his sister. "Hello Anna."  
  
Anna turned to her friends. "These are my two younger brothers: Richard and Paul. That's   
  
Moonbay, Irvine, Fiona, Van, Thomas, and you should remember Karl."   
  
Paul cracked his knuckles. "Of course I remember your fiancé."   
  
Karl wasn't sure if he should laugh or actually be afraid of Anna's younger brother. He   
  
decided to sneak closer to Anna; she could offer him protection.   
  
"Amelia can't come. Her mother needs her at home this weekend." Richard said glaring at Karl.  
  
Anna nodded as Karl's arm found its place around her waist. "That's fine."  
  
Lady Charlotte looked at her three youngest sons. "Go get your suitcases; I'm sure you   
  
brought more clothes then you needed to. After that, I want you to be ready for lunch.   
  
Lunch will be served promptly won't it?"  
  
Anna shrugged and started leading Karl out of the room. Fiona and Van exchanged glances and   
  
decided to follow the two. "I don't know. Look for lunch around one."  
  
Anna shut the door just in time to hear her mother begin a rant.  
  
~~  
  
"Your younger brothers seem nice." Van said.   
  
"For the most part, they are. A little bit protective of me, but they're harmless. My older   
  
brothers are the ones you have to be wary of."   
  
"Anna, stop talking about us. It's quite rude."   
  
The quartet turned. Anna grinned; it was her older brothers: Alex, who was the one who spoke,   
  
and Chris. Rose, Chris's wife and their children, four-year-old Marie and three-year-old   
  
Gabriel stood next to Chris. Alexia, Alex's wife, stood behind her husband.   
  
"Alex! Chris!" Anna said. Alex hugged Anna, Chris grinned.   
  
"It's good to see you, little sister." Chris said, still grinning.  
  
"Mother, Father, Richard, and Paul are all in the House." Anna said. "I was just taking a   
  
walk with Karl, Fiona, and Van to get away from Mother."   
  
Alexia laughed before she hugged Anna. "It's good to see you, Anna."  
  
Anna grinned. Alexia was the sister-in-law that Anna liked. Rose was too quiet and strict.   
  
"Auntie Anna!" Marie said and jumped into Anna's open arms.   
  
"Marie!" Anna said as she kissed her niece's forehead.  
  
Karl walked over. Chris glared at Karl, but Alex shook Karl's hand.   
  
Gabriel tugged at his aunt's skirts. Anna knelt down and hugged her nephew.   
  
"Chris, we should go and say hello to your mother." Rose said as she chased her children from   
  
Anna. "It's good to see you, Lady Anna."  
  
Chris smiled at his younger sister, and grabbed his wife's hand and then he picked up his   
  
son. "I'll see you at lunch, Anna. We'll talk later, little sister."   
  
Alex looked at the Eden House, then to his wife. "Want to join them on their walk? I don't   
  
want to face Mother yet."  
  
Alexia frowned. "We should say hello. Besides, I really would like to lie down for a little   
  
bit. I'm feeling a little sick."  
  
Fiona looked at Anna and grinned. Anna grinned back. Karl and Van noticed this exchange, but   
  
they decided not to comment on it. Alex and Alexia said good-bye and disappeared into the   
  
Eden House.  
  
"They don't know yet." Anna said, shaking her head.  
  
Karl slipped his arm around Anna's waist. "Know what?"  
  
"Alexia is pregnant." Anna said.  
  
Van slipped his arm around Fiona waist and kissed her cheek. "So that's what that glance   
  
between you two was for."   
  
Anna nodded and the quartet continued their walk. Karl was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Van, would you like to be an usher?"  
  
Van nodded. "I'm honored that you asked me."  
  
Anna slipped out of Karl's grip. "Fiona, would you be my maid of honor?"  
  
Fiona blushed slightly, but nodded. "I'm honored."  
  
Anna grinned at the girl before leaning back into Karl's arms. From the House, they could   
  
hear some of the maids announcing that it was time for lunch, but the quartet ignored it,   
  
content to be in the company of the person they loved and the people they trusted.   
  
~~  
  
Anna leaned back into Karl's arms. The wedding was in three days, and as the tradition of the   
  
Emerson family stated, the bride and groom had to spend not one, but two days separated. The   
  
two where trying to get as much time alone as they could before this happened. Karl had a   
  
feeling that this was a new rule made up by Anna's mother in hopes that Anna would regret her   
  
decision to marry him.   
  
Karl kissed Anna's temple. "I don't want to not see you for two days."  
  
"Think of all the quality time you'll get with my brothers, your brother, and my father. I'm   
  
stuck with my mother, Alexia, Rose, and Fiona. I think I deserve more pity than you."  
  
"Moonbay did say she would pass notes for us, didn't she?"  
  
Anna nodded. "Yes."   
  
"I'm going to miss you..." Karl said.  
  
Anna nodded. "I'll miss you two."  
  
Karl hugged Anna to him tightly. Anna grinned at him before she stood up. Karl looked at   
  
her. Anna smiled, blew a kiss, and left the gardens, headed back to the House. Karl frowned,   
  
and stood up and followed Anna into the house.   
  
~~  
  
When Karl entered the Eden House, Lady Charlotte, Fiona, Alexia, and Rose were whisking Anna   
  
into her bedroom. Richard stood by Anna's bedroom door, looking ready to kill Karl if he   
  
tried to enter the bedroom.  
  
Karl cursed under his breath; it was going to be a long two days.   
  
~~  
  
Anna woke up the next morning, stretched, and cursed. She wasn't allowed to see Karl until   
  
the day of their wedding, and she was going to be stuck with her mother, Alexia, and Rose.   
  
Fiona promised that she would help keep Anna sane, but Anna wondered how much time Fiona was   
  
going to spend by Van's side. The only good thing happening in these next two days was the   
  
fact the other wedding guests would be arriving. It was Anna's hope that her mother would be   
  
too busy to keep an eye on Anna, and she'd be able to sneak a visit with Karl.  
  
"Wake up, Daughter." Charlotte said as she entered the room.  
  
"I'm already up, Mother." Anna said.  
  
Lady Charlotte sat at the foot of Anna's bed, Marie in her arms. "I was just looking over   
  
your wedding dress. That's not the dress design, or the material, that I sent to you."  
  
"Mother, I like that dress. It's my wedding; let me wear my wedding dress. Please, don't  
  
make me wear a copy of the wedding dress you wore."   
  
Lady Charlotte sighed, and then nodded. "Very well."   
  
Anna smiled her thanks, but wondered how many more battles she would get into with her mother   
  
over the next two days.   
  
~~  
  
Karl woke up to the sound of Anna's brothers entering his room. He curled into a ball, hoping   
  
that they would think he was still asleep and leave him in peace.  
  
Karl should have known better.   
  
Richard nodded to Chris and, together, they managed to pull Karl off his bed. Paul tossed   
  
Karl's blanket on top of Karl. Karl frowned; it was going to be a long two days.   
  
~~  
  
Anna had managed to avoid her mother for most of the day. In fact, she had managed to avoid   
  
her mother since their morning 'discussion' over the dress. She had spent most of the day   
  
with Alexia. Anna grinned to herself and she slid into the warm water that filled her   
  
bathtub, one of the talks she had had with Alexia.  
  
(And cue the flashback...)  
  
~~  
  
"Anna, I know you can read auras, so do you have any idea on why I'm so sick?" Alexia asked.  
  
Anna smiled at her sister-in-law. "You're pregnant."   
  
"How can I be pregnant?"  
  
"Well, when a man and a woman love each other, they get married..." Anna grinned at Alexia.  
  
"Very funny, Anna. Might I remind you that in two days, you'll be married?"   
  
A blissful look appeared on Anna's face. "No..."   
  
"I wonder how Alex will feel about me being pregnant..." Alexia said, gently patting her   
  
stomach.  
  
"He'll love it, or else someone else replaced him with a clone. I remember when Mother was   
  
pregnant with Paul. He couldn't wait for Paul to be born. He was worse than a little kid in   
  
a candy shop."   
  
"But how do you think he'll feel about his own children?"   
  
"Well, he'll probably treat you like you're made of glass..."  
  
Alexia laughed. "Can you tell me how far along I am?"  
  
"Alexia, I'm part Ancient Zoidian, I'm not a doctor."   
  
"Can you tell if my baby has some of the powers of the Ancient Zoidians?"  
  
Anna shook her head. "It's too early to tell."  
  
(And End Flashback...)  
  
~~  
  
As she washed the conditioner out of her hair, Anna hoped that tomorrow would be as easy as   
  
today was.  
  
~~  
  
Karl didn't have the same relaxing day as his fiancée did. He was chased around the grounds   
  
of the Eden House three times, forced to take care of some extremely bland paperwork for   
  
Chris, and he spent three hours in a tree, trying to hide from Richard. Karl wasn't sure why   
  
Richard was chasing him, but he was.  
  
Karl was glad that there was one more day left before he and Anna were married and all these   
  
inane people left them alone.  
  
~~  
  
Anna yawned as she felt the sunlight on her face. She was then aware of two people staring   
  
at. Two very familiar people.  
  
"ELIZABETH! SHANNON!" Anna was out of bed and hugging her two oldest friends in less than   
  
five seconds.  
  
Elizabeth grinned as she and Shannon pulled away from Anna. "It's good to see you again."   
  
Shannon only smiled.   
  
Anna blinked at her two oldest friends. She hadn't seen either of them in over half a year,   
  
but they kept in contact through letters. Anna looked then both over, noticing their longer   
  
hair and better posture. She then noticed something about Shannon that made her grin.  
  
"How have you two been?" Anna asked as she sat down on the bed and patted a place for the two   
  
of them to sit.   
  
"Good." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well." Shannon replied, an inch of reproach in her voice towards Elizabeth's lack of grammar.  
  
"Wonderful. Can you guys give me a minute to get changed and we'll head down to breakfast   
  
together."  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "An, it's nothing we haven't seen before."  
  
Shannon shook her head and dragged Elizabeth from the room.   
  
Anna grinned; it was going to be an interesting day with the two of them.  
  
~~  
  
Karl found himself where he was yesterday; curled up into a ball on his bed hoping that Anna's   
  
older brothers wouldn't find him.  
  
He was surprised when Winston came into the room.   
  
"Karl, my boy, I know you're awake, so get up."   
  
Karl immediately sat up. "Yes, sir."   
  
Winston shook his head. "Don't 'sir' me. In a little over a day, you'll be marrying my   
  
daughter and becoming a member of the Emerson family."  
  
Karl gulped; and, for a moment, wondered if Winston wanted him to marry Anna or not. Winston   
  
must have noticed the look on Karl's face because he laughed.   
  
"No, I don't want you to cancel the wedding, in fact, I must advise you not to do that. It   
  
would break her heart, and then I would have to send Richard after you. And you don't want   
  
that." Winston said, a gentle smile on his face. "Anyhow, the reason I came here is to tell   
  
you this. Anna's my little girl. She's my only daughter, my mother's look-a-like in more   
  
ways then just looks. Don't hurt her, Karl. Don't even think about it. Anna's my darling   
  
daughter, and if anything should happen to her, I know who to hold responsible and where to   
  
send her brothers."  
  
Karl nodded. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her, Lord Winston. She's my life. I couldn't live   
  
knowing that I hurt her."  
  
Winston nodded. "That's good. I'll hold you to that."   
  
~~  
  
The three girls had spent the day dodging Anna's mother, sister-in-laws, and anybody else.   
  
They caught up on old times, laughing about old memories, crying over the fact that Anna was   
  
forever leaving their circle of secrets, lazy summer days, and flirting with men they'd never   
  
see again.   
  
Of course, Anna flirted with Karl when she first saw him, but they never did   
  
uphold that unspoken agreement to never see one another again. After all, they were getting   
  
married tomorrow.  
  
~~  
  
Karl had just finished his lunch (well hidden in the same tree that he was in yesterday) when   
  
Thomas found older brother.   
  
"Karl, I know you're up there. Can I come up?" Thomas asked.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I found Anna. She told me where to find you."  
  
"I see. Come on up."  
  
Thomas got himself settled on the tree branch and then spoke up. "Umm, Karl, I want you to   
  
know that I don't disapprove of your marriage. I give you my blessing."  
  
"That's good Thomas. I was marrying Anna anyhow, but I'm glad you gave me your blessing.   
  
Thomas, you still are going to be my best man, right?"  
  
Thomas nodded. "Yes, I will."   
  
~~  
  
Fiona was sitting in Van's lap by the dock. Both were content in each other's presence.   
  
"The wedding is tomorrow. Anna is so happy. I saw her with two old friends today, running   
  
from her mother." Van said.  
  
"I know." Fiona said as she leaned further into Van's arms. He smiled and kissed her   
  
forehead.  
  
"Think you'd be that happy the day before our wedding?"  
  
Fiona blushed. "I'd be so happy."  
  
Van smiled and kissed her cheek while slipping a ring onto her left hand. "Do you want to   
  
marry me?"  
  
Fiona blushed again, looking at the ring on her left hand. "Was that a proposal?"  
  
Van blushed. "Do you want it to be one?"   
  
Fiona frowned and puffed out her cheeks. "Urgh! Answer my question!"  
  
Van laughed. "Yes, it was Fiona."  
  
Fiona smiled. "I accept."   
  
Van smiled and pulled her even closer, kissing her on the lips.  
  
~~  
  
Karl laid in bed that night, smiling to himself. Tomorrow, Anna would become his wife.   
  
*His wife.* His smile grew even wider as he realized this was the last night that he'd be   
  
single. Thomas, and Van, had offered to treat him to a night on the nearby town, but after   
  
seeing the evil eye Richard was giving, Karl declined and retired to bed earlier than he   
  
would have. A sudden knock on the door brought Karl out of his peaceful daydream about   
  
tomorrow.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Richard shuffled into the room and then closed the door behind him. "Hello Karl."  
  
Karl gulped and sat up straight in bed. "Hello Richard."  
  
Richard sat down in one of the chairs in Karl's room. "Tomorrow, you'll be marrying my older   
  
sister."  
  
Karl nodded, not sure where the conversation was going.  
  
"I still don't approve of this marriage, but I'll be civil to your for Anna's sake. I could   
  
never displease my older sister. You realize that Mother doted on Chris, Alex, Paul, their   
  
girlfriends, and later their children, but Anna and I were always the odd ones out. Of   
  
course, Mother would never admit that she failed at raising the two of us, but she did.   
  
Father was always busy, but he made time for Anna and me because he felt bad that mother seem   
  
incapable about caring for us. Anna, no matter what she was doing, though, always made time   
  
for me. We'd go on long walks, just the two of us. We'd sit in the library and read for   
  
hours, just the two of us. She was always there for me, and now, well, she has to be there   
  
for someone one. Don't hurt her, Karl, or I swear you'll live to regret it. Goodnight."   
  
Richard said, and stood and left the room.  
  
Karl sat there like someone had told him that another Death Stinger had just been discovered   
  
and Hiltz was in control of it.   
  
~~  
  
Anna smiled as Fiona showed off her engagement ring. Fiona promised that she wouldn't   
  
formally announce their impending wedding plans until after Anna and Karl came back from their   
  
honeymoon.  
  
"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Elizabeth said.  
  
Shannon looked up from a book. "I think Anna should be having that problem instead of you."   
  
A sudden knock on the door made all four of the girls scream. Thomas' hesitant voice asked if   
  
he could come in. Anna laughed and let him in.  
  
"Anna, have you seen..." Thomas' voice trailed off when he looked at Shannon. Shannon blushed   
  
and pretended to be reading a book, but she sneaked glances at Thomas when she thought no one   
  
was looking.  
  
A grin appeared on Anna's face. "Thomas, this is Lady Shannon of Rocky Road (Authoress: Don't   
  
ask. I don't even like rocky road ice cream, but that's the first thing that popped into my   
  
head.). Shannon, this is Thomas. He's Karl's younger brother."  
  
Shannon shyly smiled. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Fiona, smiling as she noticed Thomas' greenish gold aura blending with Shannon's greenish   
  
silver aura, elbowed Anna. The noblewoman just smiled.   
  
~~  
  
It was everything Anna had always dreamed of. A beautiful sunny day, the man of her dreams   
  
waiting at the end of the aisle, her close friends and family, and about a hundred military   
  
personal wishing their commander good luck.  
  
Well, Anna though, she could have done without the military being there, but they were   
  
well-wishers, and they did love her Karl.   
  
Elizabeth fussed with Anna's veil. The dress Anna wore was a simple white spaghetti strapped   
  
gown with sliver-embodied flowers edging the bodice and on the train of the gown. Her veil   
  
was a gift from Rudolf, a small silver tiara with about two meters of white netting hanging   
  
off the back of it.   
  
The procession started, and before the couple knew it, they were married.  
  
~~  
  
Anna was sitting in Karl's lap as she watched Shannon and Thomas dance with each other, Fiona   
  
and Van (with Van holding on tighter to Fiona than Lady Charlotte approved off (which she   
  
stated quite vocally)).  
  
"You happy Anna?" Karl asked as his kissed his wife's temple. HIS WIFE!  
  
Anna nodded, perfectly content in her husband's-her HUSBAND- lap.   
  
~~  
  
Well, what do you think? I wanted to focus a little more on Irvine and Moonbay's budding   
  
relationship, but that didn't happen. I wanted to focus more on Fiona and Van, but that   
  
didn't happen either.  
  
I still liked how this turned out, though. I'm sorry this took so long, but blame my English   
  
teacher. Please, blame him.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
I am up for making a sequel to this with Van and Fiona's wedding; so let me know if that   
  
interests you.  
  
Oh, if you have any questions about the auras, the family tree thing, whatever, just e-mail me   
  
at moonfairy2000@excite.com.   
  
Sorry about the bad wedding scene, I'm just not good at weddings.   
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
  
Moonfairy2000  
  
Note: Those of you waiting for the next part of "Haunted", I promise, it'll be out by the end   
  
of June! 


End file.
